guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/Mo Arrahhsh Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link} Tested: #Works a charm — Skuld 09:45, 7 September 2006 (CDT) #practical build for a wammo Ginger 22:43, 10 september 2006 (GMT) #Great farm, done it multiple times now. Def a keeper. Lord Dulizan #Good build, works well. However, I take Auspicious Parry instead of Glad's. Got my shield using that. Shadowborn Demon 10:23, 16 September 2006 (CDT) #A tad slow but reliable. Arrahhsh dropped both the Aegis and a sapphire on my second attempt. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 00:35, 25 November 2006 (CST) #A good build if you change to Auspicious, but a Boss Farmer|Spoil Victor necro is much faster than neither a W/Mo or a monk with SoJ Unfavoured: #Very, very slow, and not very secure. I can kill him in about half the time with a 55 monk. I'm sure it would get faster with practice (I tried it 5 times) but I think that at best it would be nearly as fast and much more difficult than a 55. A descent build if all you have available is time and a WMo, but not the optimal build for the boss.---Milgram 20:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) Discussion I have run with this build several times it is definitely a keeper I tried to make my own W/Me variation when this was posted on GWG, with Unnatural Signet and Ignorance but this is the best hehe — Skuld 09:45, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :Why not use dirupting chop on the healing singet?—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:51, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::Permenant blind from Shadowsong — Skuld 09:53, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :::I farm it with a SoJ monk and the spirit die fast so I rarely stay blind but I can see that this would be a problem with this build.—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:31, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Yeh, in this version you gain 2 adrenaline per hit giving ample ripostes, on the W/Me i was trying to use auspicious parry with riposte but it required killing the spirit and waiting for blind to wear off, giving some hefty downtime — Skuld 10:37, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :::::The attributes to not add up correctly. Currently 12 + 10 + 9. Needs to be 12 + 9 + 9 or 12 + 10 + 8.--Rob727 02:26, 9 September 2006 (CDT) In reponse to Aratak about why Disrupting Chop is not used: Arrahssh has a 1 sec Heal sig, making chop not impossible to connect, but it takes practice. And Rob was right, so I changed str to 8, with the +1 rune keeping sprint at 12 sec. -Gares 02:57, 9 September 2006 (CDT) No need for the Enchanting mod on the weapon. No benefit is given from this. Take vs. physical if you can. Emptyweevil 04:22, 11 September 2006 (CDT) When were the dire-tigers added? So far they make it rather difficult to get in a space on the 1st bridge without aggroing the tigers and pulling the first set of yeti on to you. Is this now considered nerfed? Parthian_Macgregor 20:33, 25 October 2006 (CDT) tested i beleive it is 3 votes and passed so with 4 votes I think we can change this one to tested. — ':: Soqed Hozi :: ' 17:02, 30 September 2006 (CDT)